


Only You

by Cyanne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Kissing, M/M, Romance, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanne/pseuds/Cyanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had admitted to himself that he'd fallen in love with John some time ago, but he didn't dare think it was returned. But, judging by the way John's face lit up when he saw Sherlock, he was starting to think he might have a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

As he stood in the doorway of the Lion's Head pub watching the man he loved kiss another man, Sherlock felt his heart break. The heart that he hadn't known he owned until John had shown it to him and Moriarity had threatened to take it away. The heart that belonged utterly and completely to John.

John hadn't seen him and Sherlock was grateful for that as he turned to go somewhere that wasn't here and wasn't home. He might not have a claim on John but didn't mean he wanted to see John go off with someone else.

Just as he was leaving, Sherlock caught motion out of the corner of his eye. He turned back barely in time to see John push the stranger away.

"I'm not about to screw up the best thing I've ever had for the likes of you. I told you I wasn't interested, so fuck off and leave me the hell alone."

John tossed a few notes onto the bar but as he headed for the exit, the tall, broad, dark-haired man moved directly into his path.

Clearly having had enough, John hit him square in the jaw with enough force to send him falling backwards. The immediate danger dealt with, John finally caught sight of Sherlock where he was standing frozen in the doorway in shock.  

Sherlock had admitted to himself that he'd fallen in love with John some time ago, but he didn't dare think it was returned. But, judging by the way John's face lit up when he saw Sherlock, he was starting to think he might have a chance.

Sherlock's suspicions were proved when John grabbed him by his lapels and pulled him in close to kiss him with an intensity and fervour that caught Sherlock by surprise. It was everything and nothing like Sherlock had imagined, he had never expected to be so overwhelmed at the feeling of John's lips on his. Sherlock closed his eyes and kissed back with everything that he had, hoping that the intent would be enough to overcome his lack of skill.

John finally broke the kiss but only pulled far enough back to look into Sherlock's eyes. "It's only ever been you," John said, with a smile that lit up his face. Sherlock knew his own was just as bright and as real.

He was just pulling John in for another kiss when John was pushed into Sherlock's arms. It was the man from before, angrier than ever and with three more men backing him up.

John pulled himself upright, grabbed Sherlock's hand and, laughing, they took off running into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sharpest-asp's kissing meme on Dreamwidth.


End file.
